Weakest Link is also the Strongest Link
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Hydra kidnaps the team and uses there weakest link to torturer them. Written in third person limited! STEVE/TONY mostly friendship, but hinted slash! Rated M for dark themes! Implied rape, torture, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This idea kept nagging me until I put it on paper-the whole story is done, I was going to post it as a one shot, but I decided I'd break it into 2 parts. Maybe 3...

Comments are loved! (one of the reasons I didn't post it as a one shot) ;p

* * *

Hydra!

All those years ago fighting them and Hydra was back!

Steve Rogers had to cringe, this could not be happening-Schmidt was dead, he saw it with his own eyes; that blue box, letter learned called a tesseract, sucked him up into space. Surely there was no way he could have lived though that...but he did and was back and more dangerous then ever.

Fury had sent his team out an hour ago giving Steve and the rest all the details. Honestly the Avengers weren't really ready for a new threat so soon. They had just taken Loki out about three mouths ago and where all off on there own missions. He's personally was to learn more about this new world he woke up in.

But now that wasn't important; what was important was getting the team back together and take down this new threat. Well 'old' in Rogers case.

"Thor! Use your thunder to take out half of there tanks! Hulk! You smash pal!" Steve ordered though the communicator.

"Shall do!" Thor bellowed back. A strike of lightning shot down taking a good 30 tanks with it. Hulk took out the rest.

They had found Hydra's hideout which turned out to be nothing but an abandoned airport with a few warehouses.

The landing pad was harboring tons of tanks, but just tanks.

The place was much to quiet for Steve's liking, there should have been people running out by now, the lighting attack on Thor's part was anything but quiet.

"The place looks deserted." Iron man chirped in hovering in front of the main warehouse door.

"What do we do captain?" Thor asked, waiting for orders like a true worrier.

Steve studied the place, if it truly was deserted like Tony said then this whole trip would have been a waist. But on the other hand, if they left now there could be a possibly they might miss something important. Maybe if anything there were plans hidden in there, ones that could be used to take Hydra down if they were to know before hand just what they were planning.

Nodding to himself Steve said, "Let's go."

The building really did seem empty. After a bit of roaming Steve began to fear maybe this whole trip was a waist of time. Hydra could have moved out long before they got there and were setting up there plans elsewhere. That thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't understand, S.H.E.I.L.D got a positive reading on this place for activity...how can it be empty?" Black Widow said holding her gun close not trusting the shadows only they were causing.

"Maybe S.H.E.I.L.D's tech is just glitched, I mean it would make since because its not made by me. Which if it was we wouldn't be here and I could be back home enjoying my lonely glass of scotch that is waiting for me." Tony piped in.

"You mean drink your sorrows away since Pepper is no longer dating you?" Hawkeye poked.

"Guys!" Steve shouted in a whisper looking back at them. "Focus!"

They marched on.

After what seemed like hours, where it was only a few minutes, the quiet seemed to be picking up noise.

Steve's heightened hearing made out the slight sounds of hissing. But nothing like a snake, it was more...oh no...

"Get out! NOW!" Steve shouted turning around to beckon his team to run.

A powerful gas filled the halls leaving them choking. Even Hulk and Thor could not stop the gas from effecting them as they went down and out.

Tony was the only one not effected, thanks to his suit. Steve could barely keep his eyes open as he lay on the ground, darkness at the corner of his eyes...the last thing he saw was Iron man standing a little away; guys, Hydra's men, coming from everywhere attacking the suited up man.

'Get out of here Tony...save your self...' Steve thought as he closed his eyes unable to keep them open any more. Somehow the idea Tony would be okay made this loss feel a little less futile.

When Steve woke again he was laying on his back this time instead of his belly like he was when he blacked out. With a small grunt he rolled over to stand up.

"Captain! It is wonderful you are awake!" Thor boomed. Normal speaking for him after all.

Looking around Steve noticed he was in a holding cell along with Thor and Bruce. Banner was sitting in the corner, nothing but his pants left from hulking out, and Thor seemed to be hovering over Steve waiting for him to awaken.

Looking across from them though the bars he noticed Clint and Natasha. Sitting on the floor arms bonded behind there back both forced to sit on there knees to keep them immobile. They were not chained to the wall, but to a long metal box that was pushed up against the fall wall making the room seem even smaller. Only difference between the two of them Natasha was gagged where Clint was not. Both holding murder in there eyes, no doubt for there captors.

Steve scanned the room again; it was small, not much to look at. The cell he, Thor and Banner were in took up most of the small space; there was at least a good six maybe seven feet in space between the cell and where Hawkeye and Black Widow were chained.

Off to the far right side sat Captain's Shield, Thor's Hammer, and was that? Iron man's helmet?

"Tony!" Steve looked around frantically. "Where's Tony!?"

Thor looked he was about to say something in regards he did not know but the door opening on the other side behind Clint and Widow stopped him.

"Captain...it's almost grand to see you again...and still the peek of youth!" Red Skull smiled jesting with his hand at Steve and his 'age'. Schmidt had on his human face, just how when Steve first ever saw him, before he reviled his real face.

"Schmidt..." Steve all but growled.

"Come now Captain is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He taunted.

"You tell me, if were such old friends why I am in here?" He could pick up a few smart mouth remarks from Tony when needed.

Schmidt seemed to ignore him, "This room is set up with cameras and auto...everything exchanged in here I hear out there." He pointed to the door he came in though. "And you may not have noticed yet, but these bars a power proof. As your dear friend Dr. Banner proves as he can no long Hulk-out as you may call it." He smiled clearly amused with himself. "As long as you're inside that cage all three of you are helpless."

He then turned to the other two, "And as for you two, being the super spy's you are, this arrangement will just have to make do."

"Where's Tony?!" Steve yelled at last not able to stand not knowing, he wanted to know if Tony got out, if he was back with S.H.E.I.L.D. safe. Why that was so important he didn't know, but he knew it was true. Maybe it was because he was still the weakest of them, he wasn't a super spy, he wasn't a solider, and he sure wasn't a worrier-or beast for that matter. Yes, this was why he worried more, why he wanted him safe above all else.

"Yes! Where is the man of iron!?" Thor boomed angrily. The red and gold helmet seemed to be crying for help-but maybe that was just Steve's imagination.

"Ah, yes your friend...the one who hides so well in his own little suit." Steve growled again on impulse.

"Tell me Captain...how important is he to your team? Hum?"

Natasha's eyes bored into his, as if trying to tell him not to give him any information. Steve wasn't planning to anyways.

"Where. Is. He?"

"Temper Captain, Temper. Why should I answer your question, when you refuse to answer mine?"

Steve clinched his jaw in response.

"No answer? Perhaps he is not important after all-maybe I should just take him off your hands then um?" Schmidt turned to leave.

"You're the type of person I wouldn't mind letting the other guy smash to bits." Came Bruce's clam and deadly voice.

Schmidt stopped in his tracks, turned with a huge smile and walked back clearly eager to talk.

"And what would you do if I was to say...kill him?" Schmidt asked leaning in close to Bruce's face.

Green shone in Banners eyes, bright and deadly. The Hulk within trying to get out, nothing to hold him back other then the magic bar's Red Skull had them trapped in.

"You will not touch Anthony! For if you do you better pray I don't get my hammer back for I will use it to crack open your skull!" Thor threatened.

Schmidt seemed even more amused. "And what about you dear Captain?"

Steve didn't say anything; he just glared daggers at the mad man in front of him.

"I can't wait to shoot you in the face." Clint mumbled.

The Nazi's smile just grew. "Well in this case, how about I give your friend a little gift from each of you? I'm sure you'll like that." He grinned. Walking around them and stopped by Clint tapping his bent knee with his foot as he spoke. "For you, I'll break his hands..."

He walked next to Natasha not even a foot away from Clint, "You, his legs."

Schmidt strolled up to where Bruce was, "As for you, his arms." Thor, "His ribs...and you dear Captain." He looked at Steve, both glaring, yet that grin never left Schmidt's face. "Let's just say, when I'm done with him, he'll never let another living thing touch him for as long as he lives." Steve's heart sank. He turned starting to leave before saying from the door, "Which won't be long anyways." and was gone from the room.

Anger erupted from all of them; the spy's struggling, fighting to get free at any and all costs. Bruce had become so green it was frustrating for the Hulk not able to come out; trying to rip the metal bars in two. Yelling was heard from Thor, as much as Bruce, banging hard on the bars and tried desperately to summon his hammer.

Steve was no diffident, all he could think about was how Schmidt better not lay a finger on Tony or he would murder him with his bare hands.

Suddenly sound echoed though the speakers and all of them stopped to hear. A voice...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in an odd happy mood, so here is chapter 2. But that last part wont be posted until tomorrow.

* * *

Suddenly sound echoed though the speakers and all of them stopped to hear. A voice...

"Uh...where-am I?"

'Tony!' Was Steve first and only thought. It was Tony's voice coming from the speakers!

"Ah, so nice of you to join me." That was undoubtedly Schmidt's voice. Oh no...he wouldn't...would he?

Steve closed his eyes, he knew what was about to happen. Of course Red Skull would be twisted enough to make them hear.

"I think you sleep long enough-lets get started shall we?"

The first thing they heard was a loud sickening crunch followed by a pained cry from Tony.

Steve's heart clenched in pain he never experienced before.

"Now for the right hand." Came Schmidt's disgusting voice.

"STOP!" Steve shouted, Bruce was losing it, he's hands covered in blood trying with all his might to brake or bend the bars. Tony was like a brother to him, it was beyond understandable. Thor was doing just about the same, only was lucky enough not to be bleeding.

More sickening crunches where heard on top of disturbing screams of pain. Steve felt sick.

It seemed like hours of screaming, crying and sounds of bones being shattered. Steve couldn't take it any more, he fell to his knees tears filling his eyes.

The whole time Tony never begged, never asked for it to stop; just took it. Steve didn't know why but this made him feel even worse. As if Tony couldn't prove him wrong enough with the nuke he took into space willing to die if needed to save the world, but now, just screaming but never begging or even calling for help-just let the man, who was meant to be his enemy, not Tony's not the Avengers, enemy to brake him apart.

Suddenly a new type of cry was heard from Tony, and this time he begged!

"STOP! PLEASE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STO-" Another cry was ripped from his throat.

Steve was up on his feet before he knew it, he knew just what Schmidt was doing to Tony, and it made his blood boil over.

"AHH-PLE-AHH!" Tony's voice began to grow raw and soon only pained sobs were heard.

The team angry and hurt, unable to do a thing to help there friend could only listened.

Before they knew it the sound was gone completely.

'Tony' Steve whispered more tears wanting to fall.

Bruce yelled at the top of his lunges but it did nothing, the monster in him wanting so bad, worse then ever before, to smash something, someone! There was no way he was ever going to settle down until Red Skull was in his mitts.

Thor was panting; using all his might to bend the bars and attempt to summon his hammer was exhausting for his now human body.

Clint and Natasha both were panting hard, the whole time trying to break themselves free of there bonding, with little luck.

More time pasted it had been about an hour, give or take, since they heard Tony's cries. All worried what was happening to him, Bruce had calmed down a bit, but was still a light shade of green and breathing hard almost growing with every breath he took. Steve would hate to see what Hulk would do to Schmidt once freed. In fact, no scratch that, he'd LOVE to see that.

The sound of the door opening grabbed there attention.

"I'm sure your friend is more use to you now." Red Skull chuckled darkly and tossed the crumpled body of Tony Stark into the room in between the cell and bonded spies.

Tony was nude, being rips of his clothes, tossed flat on his face. His body was a wreck. Both legs twisted in unnatural ways, arms dislocated, hands smashed beyond repair...and blood...God, the blood that was seeping from him.

Steve held his breath waiting for the seeming dead body to move; pain so sharp in his chest he prayed the body would move, something! Tony couldn't die this way-not like this.

"Man of iron... Anthony..." Thor whispered, at least what was a whisper for someone like Thor. Pain was just as clear in his eyes, as any of them. Bruce sunk to his knees, hands holding him up as best they could with the bars.

In the struggling, Clint had gotten his legs free, but now his bonds held him sitting on his rare; the placement making his body hurt more then it was, but it still didn't come close to his fallen teammate. Natasha's bonds proved to have her legs tired down-Red Skull obviously didn't trust her skills.

Suddenly Tony gave sharp a gasp and curled up into himself.

Steve gave a huge sigh, 'Thank God' he breathed; thankful Tony was still alive, however barely.

Blood was escaping Tony at an alarming rate, and there was no way of reaching him. Schmidt prosperously put Tony in front of them to watch him die right there on the ground.

So many emotions washed over Steve that he banged his fist on the bars hard enough to make his hand bleed a bit. He only had one option; he had to get Tony to crawl to him.

"Tony..." he began softly, "Tony, come on-get up...come here...please."

Tony gave a grunt, as if unable to believe what Steve was asking of him. And Steve was sure he was.

"Tony I need you to come here-hurry." Steve was down on his knee holding out his hand trying to beckon Tony to him.

Thor watched the exchange and knitted his bows, "Captain, surly you can not honestly expect him to-"

"He has to Thor!" Steve snapped interrupting him. "TONY!" Steve yelled smacking his hand on the ground to get the man attention.

Tony began to shake due to the loud sound and sobs of fear were heard from him. Steve felt bad for his action, but did not regret it. If he didn't get Tony over to him soon the man would bleed to death where he lay.

"Tony Now! Please-"

Tony was still shacking; sobbing from pain and fear...he got up as best he could mange on his broken arms and crawled over to Rogers.

Pained cries ripped though him as he moved, but kept going.

"That's it...good job Tony, come on-almost there..." he reached out as far as he was able to, to reach him.

Tony had only moved a few inches but to his body it was miles. Tony fell crying unable to move any more.

"No! Come on Tony! Come on, almost there-come on!"

Clint knew what Steve was trying to accomplish and using his leg he found it reached Tony enough for him to kick him-but only kick.

Clint bend his leg as good as he could and pushed it forward with such speed Tony screamed as he was kicked close to Steve.

Steve would have been pissed if it wasn't for the fact Clint help get Tony to him faster.

Steve grabbed Tony by his arm, hating himself for the way Tony sobbed harder and bit his lip to stop from screaming.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Steve whispered pulling Tony flesh up against the cell bars. He quickly worked to rip off his shirt making it into strips to tie tightly around Tony's most deep bleeding cuts. Steve could only wrap so much, most blood he noticed was seeping from Tony's lower half; there was no way to wrap that.

"Thor, give me your cape."

Thor did as asked quickly and watched Steve wrap Tony up the best he could in it. The cape-luckily due to Thor size covered all of Tony, but with the bars in the way his feet where left uncovered...but that was okay. Tony had a higher chance at living at least, the bleeding had slowed and Tony was drifting to sleep.

Steve leaned on the bars, tears now slipping down his face, they had to get out, he had to save his teammate.

He just wasn't sure how.


	3. Chapter 3

Had a day without really being on the computer so its a bit late-but still here ya' go. :) please comment! it makes writing fics worth it...other wise this might just be my first and last avengers story I write. :p

* * *

Steve was cradling Tony's head as best he could with the bars in the way.

Every one of them felt as broken as Tony looked. Both Natasha and Clint tried there best to look composed, but the unshed tears filling there eyes betrayed them.

Steve could do nothing but hold his broken, beaten comrade. Bruce had calmed down just enough sit next to Steve and check up on Tony being sure he wouldn't slip though there fingers. Thor had also taken a seat next to them running his fingers now and then through the iron mans hair, as if to reassure himself the man was still in fact alive.

Steve had his head rested on the bars for some time now, he just couldn't baring himself to move, even if he was uncomfortable, and somehow the bars made the pain in his body worse...but he ignored it-no amount of pain was going to make up for the pain Tony had suffered.

The broken man just laid there, breathing very shallow...Steve knew deep down, no matter how much he wanted to ignore it, push it away, say it wasn't true...but it was-truth was, Tony, Iron man...was dying. Right there, in his arms, his new friend's life was slipping away slowly but surely. And it hurt. It hurt to the point he wanted to just take a gun and put them both, himself and Tony, out of misery.

But he couldn't...he could only sit there and hold, and watch as Tony slowly lost his life right there; in front of all of them.

Suddenly, he heard Clint gasp; looking up he saw the archer staring at him as if he had grown another head or something. Natasha looking at him all the same.

The he heard Thor speak. "My friend! What's has happened to you?" fear and worry entering his voice, where he seemed to be trying not to show it. Bruce, still shaded green which Steve had come to the conclusion speaking was out of the question for him, had also been staring at him like he had mutated somehow-which maybe he did, as he noticed he felt... different...smaller almost. Tony's head felt a little to big for his hands-that in it self was odd, considering Tony's was small himself.

Looking down at himself it took a moment for him to realize; yes he had mutated! But...only back to his normal size he was before the serum.

Steve wasn't sure what to think of that. Without this build, without his healing capabilities-he was back to being no body-no longer Captain America, only...just Steve Rogers...the nobody. Tears plucked at his eyes stronger now. Now he could never get them out, now he had no hope of saving Tony's life.

'Tony'

He looked down at the dying man, his heart braking ever second. Frustration hit him so head he just...just- he bashed his head on the bars as hard as he could; however, instead of the sudden pain he was planning for, his head went _through_ the bars.

Confused for half a second he smiled. Never in his life did he feel so happy being so small.

"Awesome! Looks like shirking was the best thing after all." Clint smiled watching him slip out of the holding cell.

Steve couldn't have agreed more. Making sure Tony was safe he climbed out and went for his shield. Sure it was to big for wear but at least he had it. Running over he quickly untied the spies. Natasha ripped the gag from he mouth with a spat. "He's going to die dearly for that." she growled and ran out of the room, Clint right behind her. No more then a few moments of them leaving the room Steve heard an arrow flying and suddenly Bruce was completely Hulk'ed out and smashing the bars they where held in.

"HULK SMASH PUNY RED HEAD MAN!" He yelled and headed out the door before Steve stopped him.

"Hulk!"

The said monster turned around; clearly pissed he had to stop-

"Bring me back his head."

Hulk smiled a sweet sick smile and smashed his way to where Red Skull was.

Steve couldn't help but smile, he would love to see what Hulk would do-but right now he needed to help Tony.

"Thor!"

The thunder stopped hammer back in his hand where it belonged.

"I need your help-in this state I can't lift him."

Thor nodded in understanding and lifted Tony up gently. But the movement still woke him as pain shot up through his body.

"I will take care of him Captain, I will not fell you." Steve nodded to Thor, thankful, and took off.

"Keep him awake Thor! At all costs!" Was Steve's last words echoed through the building.

Tony looked up at the Norse-god holding him and laid his head on his chest drifting off once more. "No! Anthony! You must stay awake, it is the Captain's orders." he said as if that only would make Tony obey.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle a bit, sending more pain into his beaten body. If he could speak he would have.

Steve ran down every corner looking for either Red Skull or the Hulk-it didn't take long before he ran into both.

Hulk had Schmidt by the throat making his human face turn blue. Steve couldn't help but think how good that color looked on him.

Sounds from the place where every where and Steve only thought for a brief moment how Hawkeye and Black widow were doing, but seeing as people, part of Hydra were yelling and running with a chicken with its head cut off, he figured they were doing fine.

Hulk smiled at Steve and put Schmidt in eye level with him. Steve grinned. "Guess the army needed a little guy after all." and punched him in the face.

The impact busted his face in ripping the human faced mask. Hulk finished him off.

"Captain!" Natasha called running to him. "You seem well again."

Steve looked at himself once more and noticed he was, "Guess the bars effect wore off." he shrugged, causing her to smile a bit.

Steve sat by Tony's bad while he healed; Bruce had worked on him immediately once back at shield-Thor had kept his word and kept Tony awake until he was in ER where they allowed him to sleep.

The idea of almost losing him still hurt Steve deep down, and even though he wasn't sure way other then he didn't want to lose another Bucky, he felt this one was deeper still...he cared more, more then a friend should. And maybe that was okay.

It would be a hard road getting over this, and more so for Tony to heal-but it was okay, they would make it through.

As if on cue Bruce came in, all of them did.

"He'll be okay." Natasha said gently and stroked the side of Tony's face. "You want to hold him don't you?"

Steve looked at her with wide eyes, "I can tell by your face." she answered his confusion of how she knew.

"It's okay you know, just watch out for the wires, is all." Bruce said smiling. Steve got up and moved to where he was sitting with Tony on his chest, laying back on the pillows.

Thor and Clint joined him sitting on the edges near the head of the bed and laying a soft hand on the healing man. Natasha and Bruce must have felt complied to so the same because suddenly they two where sitting on the bed with a hand on Tony.

Steve smiled softly.

Yeah, they all had each other...and that was enough.


End file.
